


The Moon and the Sun. The Sun and the Moon.

by Avakado78



Series: Paralelismos De Tiempo [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Dark, Gen, Getting Back Together, One Big Happy Family, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakado78/pseuds/Avakado78
Summary: The first of which regarded the night as a world of hidden history that was filled with mysteries and riddles, mysterious creatures that every night contributed to the fact that would be naughty foals fell asleep as soon as possible, beware of mysterious creatures that lived in the dark and were taken from their beds those who did not want to sleep at night.Second, preferred not to notice these changes and quietly, peacefully, sleep at night enjoying world's dream. They were not afraid of shadows, they were not disturbed by mysterious creatures. At this time they were in the realm of dreams, in the world where wishes came true. In a world rightly looked after by the Princess of the night.Tritium and only one of them could understand the full nature and beauty of the night. They were aware of the dream that fed the mistress of this time. At this time, it did not matter where and what the ponies were doing. Whether they rested after a grueling day, talking before going to bed. Or just walking around the night Canterlot, enjoying the magic of such a mysterious atmosphere.





	The Moon and the Sun. The Sun and the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon and the Sun. The Sun and the Moon.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491284) by Филика Фиалка. 



The majestic night was truly beautiful. She was immersed all around in brand new and such an unusual eyes to the world. In her light, even the familiar things sometimes lost their shape. The familiar room was filled with his mystery and riddles.

At this time, the ponies were divided into three secret camps:

The first of which regarded the night as a world of hidden history that was filled with mysteries and riddles, mysterious creatures that every night contributed to the fact that would be naughty foals fell asleep as soon as possible, beware of mysterious creatures that lived in the dark and were taken from their beds those who did not want to sleep at night.

Second, preferred not to notice these changes and quietly, peacefully, sleep at night enjoying world's dream. They were not afraid of shadows, they were not disturbed by mysterious creatures. At this time they were in the realm of dreams, in the world where wishes came true. In a world rightly looked after by the Princess of the night.

Tritium and only one of them could understand the full nature and beauty of the night. They were aware of the dream that fed the mistress of this time. At this time, it did not matter where and what the ponies were doing. Whether they rested after a grueling day, talking before going to bed. Or just walking around the night Canterlot, enjoying the magic of such a mysterious atmosphere.

Because now, even the imminent change of night to morning is not tormented anyone around. And so now, after more than one thousand years, harmony has returned to these lands and illuminated everything around with its mysterious radiance.

The morning in Canterlot began with the usual schedule. The moon that just a year ago returned from your millennial, now gently lowered the Orb of night before the coming of evening and the subsequent night gradually varied her duties with her older sister. Celeste, who stood next to her and gently lifted the sun, looked fresh and cheerful unlike her own sister.

As the sun rose in Canterloth, the bulk of the monarchy changed, along with its ruler — the Moon, the night watch could also return home to their families to rest, and in their place the guards of the Princess of the sun rose rapidly.

— Well, my dear sister. Now you can rest. I think the night was exhausting for you, and everyone needs a rest.

Embracing her sister, Celeste escorted her to her chambers and headed to her usual place. A new day was beginning, which meant that it was time for her to take up her duties.

The Moon slowly headed to his bedroom. The night was exhausting and, despite all the scale of her work, it was the fight against the nightmares of other ponies that was the most exhausting. To weight management Moon, it has long been accustomed to.

This night was nothing special. So it went on day after day. But the older sister's support did its job.

If his exile to the Moon was all alone. Without family. Without the support. Without recognition. No sister around.

Now she felt love, concern, support, admiration and attention in his address.

It was all so much like the stories of someone she remembered, despite millennia of separation. She remembered everything in detail: her warm smile, gentle voice, a sense of constant support and security. Keeps the memory of one who is only his presence kept nearby and gave everyone around him the light of the world. She was light herself.

This feeling had its origins in her early childhood. Childhood, where there was no fear or pain. There were only two outlines against the background of the whole world around, black as darkness and white as light. They were the first carriers of harmony. Carriers that not cast the shadows and have served correct support for each other. Complement the two piece one world, galaxy Queen and King of Orion.

Day and night of their world. Great and wise rulers. Two of the carriers of the opposite elements, which, in spite of this constituted unity. A symbol that couldn't be separated. A single entity that had two completely different beginnings. Something that had no shadow. What was absolutely one.  
Not able to wash away even the century of their memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the head - https://static.lunavod.ru/img/f377e526daa4e48f3ffd1552ceabd5a39e5b2100.jpg


End file.
